


Coughing up petals of love

by that sad nagito simp (drv3fan_sadnagitosimp_omniacebutterfly)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Multi, no surgery removal option though, the color of the petals is the color I associate with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drv3fan_sadnagitosimp_omniacebutterfly/pseuds/that%20sad%20nagito%20simp
Summary: hanahaki au! here's the jist. the ones who get hanahaki are Ouma,Maki, miu,Tenko, and Rantaro. maybe I'll do gonta and ruoma, but I cant write wither of them so yeah... also, here are the petal colorsouma purpleMaki crimsonMiu- pinktenko- lavenderrantaro- idk man, I get so many color vines but imma go with white.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Chabashira Tenko, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

_~Ouma, sitting across from his love, Shuichi gently coughed. a bright, purple petal fell out from his lips, and he wondered what was up ~_

**HANAHAKI AU**

Kokichi Ouma woke up one day with a scratchy throat. 

"Its okay" the purplette thought, " I can get Kirumi to make me some tea."

He coughed a little bit, his throat burning. He quickly got out his Monopad and opened up his texting app. 

**You-** mom, can I get some tea?

 **Momther-** yes. 

Ouma gently snickered and walked downstairs, to see Kirumi already with the tea finished. 

" I hope that your throat fells better soon" She quickly turned around and walked out, fast. she still had to make breakfast for everybody. 

He went back to his room and drank his tea, the liquid quickly soothing his throat. 

He coughed again, and this time he felt something escape his lips. A bright, purple petal fell out. 

" I should ask Shumai if he knows about this"(oh no Ouma you funky little gay)

He walked over to Shumai's room and knocked. After he heard nobody answer. he quickly walked over to the Ultimate Detectives lab, and knocked. this time, the door opened to reveal a very tired looking Shuichi. 

" Hey Shumai, would upu happen to know why I just"- he hacked again, a few petals falling out "Hacked up a flower petal?"

" Ouma, is this another one of your stupid pranks?" 

He knew shumai was always so up to the point. 

"Nope. I'm being ~honest~"

Shuichi picked up a book from the shelf called "Hannahaki disease and its affects." and opened it up to a bookmark. Ouma read out loud. 

" Hanahaki is a deadly disease that can cause people to hack up flower petals because they are in love with someone who does not return their feelings. The main cause of death is choking on the flower petals."

" Kokichi, who do you love?" 

Damn, he thought, Hes the one I love. 

"Nishishishi why would I t-" Shuichi cut him off. 

"Kokichi Ouma. This is not a time for lying and your mind games. This is a LIFE OR DEATH matter for you. All you need to do is tell the goddamn truth once and then you will live. -Kokichi cut him off;

"It's you, Shumai. I love you" he siad, quietly, hacking louder after he finished. Bright purple flower petals fell out from his lips. 

"I- ", he hacked again, more petals falling out" I love you. "

Shuichi looked taken aback. 

" But I can't love a liar. " Shuchi spat towards the shorter boy. "I can't love you" he whispered. 

Kokichi was hacking so much he _almost_ didn't hear the words. The petals started to fall like water. Bright purple water.

Kokichi started choking. He was so _betrayed, so **hurt**_ by the detectives words, that he left to go and stay in his room for around 5 minutes, he guessed.5 minutes until the pain faded away. Only 5 minutes. Kokichi, as he ran, ran past Kirumi, trying to hold back the petals. She stopped him, but he pushed her away, trying to be left alone, to let the petals settle, hoping that his crush was lying. 

Deep down, he knew that Shuichi couldn't love a liar like him. Liars like him should, no, have to be alone. He would always push them away. He ran, as fast as his legs could carry him, to his room and sat and choked and cried. 

He felt his last breath fall out from his chest. He was dying alone, like liars should. 

~

Ding dong dong ding! A body has been discovered! 


	2. irumatsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah!!!

Miu wondered why she was hacking

up petals. Turns out she didn’t want an answer

~~~~~~~~~~~

HANAHAKI AU

~~~~~~~~~~~

Miu woke up on her side, hacking as hard as she could. She coughed and hacked, and light pink petals fell out. She got up from bed, and stormed over to Kokichi’s dorm room, feeling that the small boy probably did this, putting something into her tea.

She started pounding on the closed door. It swung open to reveal the smaller boy asleep? On his bed, looking quite said. She yelled out,

“Hey, you lying little abortion! Wake up!”

But his words didn’t greet her. Someone greeted her though. Her crush, Kaede.

“Miu, be nicer to him! He’s probably sick” (How Ironic, lol) Kaede’s sweet voice said.

Miu hacked again, the light pink petals falling next to the dark blue ones (Really quickly, after the person dies, the color changes to a different shade, usually the shade of the other person if they had hanahaki) on his bed.

“Miu?” Kaede asked, “Are you okay? Do you need to see Kirumi?”

“I’m fine kaede,-She was certainly fine, Kokichi probably just probably something in my tea.-:” But kokichi isn’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“Kaede, he’s dead.”

Kaede started to cry. Shuichi, who probably heard Kaede crying, walked into thehorrible sight on the bed.

“What’s wrong with him?” Shuichi asked, comforting Kaede with a hug. (Personal HC- Shuichi gives great hugs)

“Kokichi’s dead,” Miu said, being oddly calm about the situation. But her mask of calm was falling with each second looking at him. Soon, she started to cry.

“Poor Kokichi didn’t deserve this. Nobody deserves this.” She said, in between sobs.

Miu was hacking up flower petals again.

Shuichi immediately put 2 and 2 together.

Miu had hanahaki.

Kokichi died because of him.

He pulled Miu aside.

"Hanahaki is a deadly disease that can cause people to hack up flower petals because they are in love with someone who does not return their feelings. The main cause of death is choking on the flower petals. “Shuichi said to thecrying girl.

“Miu, you need to confess or you could die.”

“Shuichi, doesn’t it look like what Kokichi died from?” She observingly asked.

“Yeah. I knew he had hanahaki. He confessed to me.” Shuichi wanted to say. Instead, he said

“It does look like it. “ He said, solemnly.

Miu raced off to Kaede, and as she was over there, explaining Hanahaki and that Shuichi said it looked like it was hanahaki to him, she hacked and a few petals flew out.

“Miu? Do you have hanahaki?”

“Yeah, I have a crush on you, Kaede.”

“I-i love you, too, Miu,” Kaede said, still crying.

Miu felt her lungs clear. She took her first free breath in a while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
